tcnjfandomcom-20200215-history
Robert Marcocci
Robert Marcocci is a NON-RESIDENT of Tent City, who was falsely alleged to have been a resident by Asbury Park Press on 2013-05-29. (This was later followed by a similar false TC residency claim about David E. McBride, which APP published on 2013-06-14.) The APP Article Cops say Tent City man fled Manchester police to avoid drug charges MANCHESTER — A 47-year-old Tent City man led township police on a wild chase early Saturday morning that ultimately led to his arrest, police said. Robert Marcocci, with a last known address in Trenton but who currently lives in the Tent City homeless encampment in Lakewood, was seen by police speeding around 3:30 a.m. on Route 70 near mile marker 41. As police narrowed the gap between themselves and Marcocci, he sped from 85 mph to 100 mph as he passed other vehicles on the roadway, Capt. Lisa Parker said in a statement. Police tried to get close enough to Marcocci to read his license plates, but he then starting driving the wrong way on Route 70 as he entered Eisenhower Circle. Marcocci drove over the circle’s curb and grass, eventually stopping on the other side with four flat tires. Marcocci then got out of the car and ran away. Police found him hiding behind a shed where he was arrested, Parker said. Marcocci tried to escape police to avoid being issued a summons for driving with a suspended license. He also had an outstanding warrant and threw away two small bags of cocaine before his arrest, police said. Marcocci was found to have another bag of cocaine on him during his arrest. A crack pipe was found at the scene and the car driven by Marcocci was impounded, Parker said. Marcocci was charged with obstructing the administration of the law, resisting arrest by flight, resisting arrest, possession of cocaine, two counts of possession of drug paraphernalia, suppression of evidence and numerous traffic offenses. He is held on $25,000 bail at the Ocean County Jail in Toms River, Parker said. The Asbury Park Press asked police for a photo of the suspect, but they refused. State law allows authorities discretion in releasing suspect photos, but they often refuse to do so, saying they are prohibited by the Ocean County Prosecutor’s Office. Anthony Panissidi; 732-643-4223; apanissidi@gannett.com Article Response Covered on: Facebook, Google+, Twitter. Alex Libman mentioned this as an example of biased press coverage during his remarks at the Lakewood Township Committee Meeting on June 6th. Letters to the Editor By Kasturi DasGupta, 2013-05-31: To The Editor, On Wednesday, May 29, 2013 your news paper reported a story entitled Cops say Tent City man fled Manchester police to avoid drug charges, which continues the misinformation about Tent city and its residents. But this one is particularly egregious. Robert Marcocci, the man who led the police on a chase and was later arrested is not a resident of Tent City. I have confirmation of this fact from Minster Steven Brigham and other residents. A census was conducted in Tent City about a month ago, in accordance to a request by Lakewood Township for an enumeration of the current residents. The census definitely shows that Mr. Marcocci is not a resident. But when you present information, however erroneous, in this way it reinforces the stereotypes that surround the homeless, and particularly those who live in Tent City. Such misinformation makes people who are already suffering even more vulnerable. On behalf of the residents of Tent City I would like to request that you report your error. This news item comes in the heel of others in which you report that Tent City would be closing shortly. As a result of this, critical donations of food and other supplies have fallen off dramatically. It is still uncertain how long the residents will have to remain here. It is also uncertain what plans Lakewood Township has, since we have seen no activity in terms of providing housing for the residents, as the court order mandates. In such a situation of uncertainty Tent City needs the support and help from the community, which has always helped them persist even under difficult conditions. Those of us who have been on this journey seeking justice for the poor and indigent appreciate the empathy that your newspaper and reporters have always shown, the very reason why we were saddened by this particular story. APP refused to publish this letter. Another supporter independently wrote a similar letter, which was also not published. Many supporters believe that, especially given the erosion of support and assistance which such false/inacurrate articles foster, the Asbury Park Press has a professsional obligation to print prominent retractions. Supporters cannot imagine that any fair-minded person would not be disturbed that APP did not even publish these letters. Category:Falsely Alleged To Be Residents